A pipeline “pig” is typically a tool directed through a section of pipeline, typically advanced through the pipeline by the pressure of fluid flow through the pipeline, or other differences in pressure within the pipeline. Pigs may be used to separate fluid flows within the pipeline, to clean the interior surface of the pipeline, to record geometric information about the pipeline, to inspect the pipeline, as well as for other purposes. One way to inspect the pipeline is to pass a sensor-carrying pig module (e.g., sensor carrier module) through the pipeline. Excessive frictional drag between the sensor-carrying pig module and the interior surface of the pipeline may cause the sensor-carrying pig module (and the sensors) to pull away from the interior wall of the pipeline, thereby reducing the quality of the obtained data. Moreover, the excessive frictional drag between the sensor-carrying pig module and the interior surface of the pipeline may cause excessive wear to the exterior of the sensor-carrying pig module and the pipeline or may prevent the pig from successfully passing through sections of the pipeline in which the inside diameter of the pipeline changes. As such, it would be beneficial to reduce the frictional forces between a sensor carrier module and the interior surface of the pipeline.